Kacchan x Deku
by TheMooOfDoom
Summary: Gotten from an amazing video (link inside). Follow the history of the twin stars of 1-A, as well as their futures in a heart-breaking tale. No major fluff. Threeshot. KatsuDeku, BakuDeku, though could be just strong friendship.
1. Middle School

They were walking home, Izuku trailing after Katsuki, who had an almost scowl on his face. Izuku kept his head down while his hands clutched the straps of his backpack hard enough for his knuckles to go an unnatural pale colour. Before he could stop himself, Katsuki turned his head so that he could give Izuku a side glance, eyebrows still pursed and mouth an unforgiving line.

With the one look Katsuki got of Izuku, the crybaby was _again_ , looking at his own feet, eyes wide and eyebrows up. His stupid curly hair was still f*cking curly.

He knew it was a horrible idea to look at the nerd. The _sight_ of him was enough to make Katsuki want to beat the shorter boy into an unrecognisable pulp. Knowing that one more second would push him over the edge, Katsuki slid his eyes back to the road, teeth grinding together.

 _F*ck it_. He could still see the damn nerd out of the corner of his eye. He swung his head, now properly facing in front of himself and quickened his pace, no doubt leaving a sad Deku behind.

 **{Linebreak}**

Izuku was confused. At least, before, Kacchan's face was somewhat pointing toward him. He felt the killing glare coming, and lifted his head up ever so slightly, though still not looking directly at his childhood friend. No luck. The steel evident in Kacchan's eyes was still there. Something had made Kacchan turn and walk off, and he knew what that something was. But, it didn't hurt to hope, and Izuku struggled with the possibilities that he wasn't the cause of Katsuki's annoyance.

And so, Izuku was confused. He tried to look over Kacchan's shoulder when he swung around, but to no avail. Katsuki was already speed walking away, bag on one shoulder – another failed attempt.

Timidly watching the rapidly receding figure, Izuku inwardly sighed. This was going nowhere. He stopped when Katsuki did, and could almost see the paving withering away in Kacchan's glare. That image gave Izuku quite the shock, and he looked on with fear as Katsuki kept on walking.

 **{Linebreak}**

The next day, the two were at school. The teacher was making an _interesting_ point, though Katsuki could've yawned. What really annoyed him, however, was the nerd. He sat behind Katsuki, and his pen was scribbling at inhuman speeds. That sound alone was enough to make Katsuki growl. But that was not it. To add to his injuries, the idiot was mumbling incoherently. Katsuki felt a vein pop on his cheek thinking about the damn useless nerd.

He could take it no longer. As swift as an otter slipping into water, he twisted, though with the grace of a hungry gorilla. With a bang, his hand slammed into Deku's desk.

"Shut the F*CK UP, you nerd, before I grab your f*cking sh*t and shove it down your useless f*cking ass!" Katsuki started, not noticing the explosions going off in his other hand. "What, you think you're f*cking better than me, ignoring me and continuing to get in my f*cking way? WELL I'LL TEACH YOU, YOU USELESS F*CKING NERD!"

At this, Katsuki stood up, his chair screeching away, forgotten. His hand was off the desk, and found a new, better place – Izuku's collar. He continued to shout things of the same effect to his victim, though he himself wasn't paying attention to his words. The nerd took up his whole vision, his sad and scared face clearly visible.

"You have no backbone, huh, Deku? You think you can become a hero like that?" Katsuki advanced menacingly and shoved Deku's desk out of the way. "You'll just be a LIABILITY! GET OUT OF THE F*CKING WAY, USELESS F*CKING DEKU!"

Deku was now slammed against the window, causing him to gasp. The shouting continued until Kasuki felt he conveyed everything he needed to, and he calmed down. Not sufficiently, though. Giving up on the lesson, he screamed a final, "YOU GOT, THAT, DEKU?" before sauntering off, out of the classroom and into the halls.

 **{Linebreak}**

The teacher didn't interfere. Katsuki was a lost cause, and besides, this was barely anything harmful; they were only words and a bit of rough treatment. Nothing even a wimpy little quirkless student couldn't handle. Especially one aspiring to be a hero. This was nothing. This was the class's last term anyway. They probably wouldn't see each other again.

The whole class was in hysterics, grinning and laughing as if this would be their last. It felt sick to Izuku Midoriya, but he was used to it. At least he would be getting out of this hellhole soon, and maybe, hopefully, to his dream high school.

His eyes and mouth wide, he watched as Kacchan shoved his way to the door, whose bag was as it usually was. Izuku's hand twitched, and he considered reaching up and grabbing the taller boy. He didn't, though. Kacchan slid the door shut so hard it bounced, now half open. Through the gap, Kacchan could be seen walking away. He focused on the ground after Kacchan could be seen no longer, and he gripped the straps of his backpack, hard.

 **{Linebreak}**

Katsuki's left eye twitched, and his mouth was a line. The damn nerd has his finger placed on his lips, gazing at his thirteenth notebook, pen poised at the ready. Katsuki's _friend_ was chatting to him, and Katsuki gave half-assed responses as he absently gazed at Deku. Katsuki's bangs shadowed his eyes; the Deku was too useless.

Hearing footsteps, the Deku broke out of his hallucinations. He turned his head.

Katsuki's teeth were already clenched.

He began talking to the try-hard, revelling in the pain that he was causing the little useless thing. Katsuki grinned – he would never get used to this feeling.

That grin died though, as Katsuki lost himself in the heat of the moment. He _could not stop thinking_ about the f*cker that would go nowhere in life. He eyes grew wide and strained as he vented his frustrations on the boy that dared challenge him: the boy who couldn't do, and didn't have, anything, standing up to _himself_ , who wanted or needed no-one.

Katsuki's skin crawled in disgust as he tried, yet again, to put the f*cker down, for good.

The boy who tried his best, no matter what, despite knowing that he could never get there. _How dare he_ have the same goals as Katsuki? Katsuki was so much greater than him, so why did the little brat have the same goals as him? _Katsuki_ was the one who was going to surpass All Might, not the useless f*cking nerd. So why?

And the Deku never learned. Katsuki tried, again and again, to put the Deku in his place, and make him understand that he just wasn't worthy. That he never would be worthy. He could never, ever, even try to be a hero, so he should just stop where he was at and re-evaluate his life choices. The nerd was so damn naïve. Couldn't he just stop? Did he really have to keep on going?

Katsuki was determined to drill his line of thought into the useless f*cking nerd, no matter what. This little f*cker would never again dare to call himself a hero, nor even try to be on par with Katsuki. No-one would ever match him. He would never let the little quirkless sh*t even try.

Looking at the comfortable position the Deku was in, Katsuki shoved the f*cking Deku out of his chair. No longer. This would go on no longer.

At the flick of Katsuki's hand, Deku was rammed against the wall and on the floor with a very audible 'thump'. Eyes and mouth screwed tight, he sat there, awaiting Kacchan's jurisdiction.

The notebook slid out of Deku's hand and fell on the floor with a soft rustle of pages. Katsuki took one look at it, and both boys knew what was going to happen.

Holding the book so that Katsuki could no longer see the damn nerd's face, he ever so slowly ripped the book. The whole class was silent as the sound ruptured all of their senses. Unfortunately, Katsuki could now see the f*cker's face again, and his wide eyes with it. The boy's arms were squished to his sides, as always.

A smirk decorating Katsuki's face again, he flung the two halves back at Deku. He felt better. The nerd would finally understand. He looked at Deku's face, eager to bathe in the expression that was surely going to be on it.

 **{Linebreak}**

Why? Out of all the things Katsuki could have done, it was _this_? The effort he had put into his dreams was so easily thrown away by the idiot standing above him. Did Deku really mean _nothing_ to Kacchan?

He felt tears prick at his eyes at the thought as he helplessly stared at the predicament of his dreams, no longer caring about the dull ache in his tailbone and the dirt on his clothes. Due to his pale face, his nerdy freckles stood out, more starkly than they had ever been before.

His throat hurt at the effort of trying to reel his tears in. A hero never cried, no matter what happened.

 **{Linebreak}**

Aahh, Katsuki's anger was gone; he had finally gotten through to Deku. That much was obvious by the look on the little useless face.

Katsuki turned around, ready to make his departure. This sh*tty school couldn't offer him anything anyway.

Then he backtracked. Izuku's expression. His head creaking like an old door, he looked over his shoulder, eyebrows up and his irises impossibly small compared with how wide his eyes were.

He stopped himself and faced forward again. The f*cking nerd's resolve was shattered: what more could he want? For the billionth time of his cr*ppy day, his teeth pushed against each other. At least he had a nice punching bag to help dissipate his anger.

He whirled around. The nerd's sh*tty little face was so weak and useless that Katsuki could've pummelled the shorter boy for it. Katsuki had his hand at the ready: still at his side, but it would take a millisecond to bring it up and start an explosion. That easy and quick. Easy and quick.

Another look at the f*cker was enough to convince him not to, no matter how simple it would be to do it. It didn't matter anyway, there was no need to be excessive. He had finally gotten through the sh*tty nerd's thick skull.

Katsuki slumped, and continued to watch the little f*cking nerd do his thing, their black uniform mirroring both of their own expressions.

 **{Linebreak}**

 **Whew! The first chapter of this threeshot! This will slow my other fic down, but that one's going to be long anyway. I just could not resist when I saw this video; I'll put the link on next chap. I'm not bothered right now. Anyway, I hope people read this and enjoy this as much as I enjoyed the video. Warning: according to the comments, it made people cry. I'd love it if my fic did that too though. Constructive criticism is the absolute best!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**


	2. High school

The little sh*tnerd was so damn f*cking dumb, sleeping like that after class was over. Everyone had already left; they were alone. Deku's dumb sh*tty new friends were waiting outside, then.

Not bothering to turn it around, Katsuki sat back down on his chair – the chair in front of the snoozing dumbass. He leaned his arm on the back of his chair as he bent over, comfortable. Katsuki sighed when he spotted the little puddle of drool on Deku's sleeve. The little nerd was hopeless.

Soaking up Deku's freckles, the eyelashes and everything else about him, one particular aspect just had to scream out to Katsuki: Deku's hair. It looked so curly and soft. Katsuki wanted to touch it.

He reached out with his right hand and _felt_. It was way too soft for Deku's good. Katsuki didn't let go when he bent down even further, nose grazing the too damn soft hair.

Katsuki wasn't really thinking when he wanted to do something that would make any twelve year-old giggle. He wanted to do it, so he did. Well, almost.

Coming to his senses, and just before his lips could touch the green cloud, Katsuki made a complete u-turn and pushed off the desk, standing up as he did so. What was he going to do again?

Katsuki was then aware of an alien heat on his cheeks. That was strange, he wasn't angry, so there was no need for it to be there. It was an anomaly.

Anyway, he needed to get out of the place, and fast, before he was possessed again.

He huffed as he slid open the classroom door and hoped the red on his cheeks would fade away. It didn't help when Katsuki tried to sneak a peek of the shorter boy as he gently slid the door shut.

 **{Linebreak}**

 **I'm sorry this chap is so short, but I'm going to start the next one round about now. Following the video and all that. And I've realised, if I give the link now, you're going to get spoilers for the fic, so maybe not. Anyway, next chap is the last, and then it's over. I 3 constructive criticism!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**


	3. Heroes

Blood as red as his eyes streamed down his face, arms, torso, and legs. It was everywhere. However, no amount of this blood could compare to the weight of the expression on his face. And the whole world could never compare to the situation in front of him.

 **{Linebreak}**

He had won. It was a glorious feeling, and even though he was badly injured, he was the last one standing. Even little useless sh*tty Deku had lost, had been taken down. But Katsuki, by himself, had defeated the villain. Katsuki was the lone hero. Katsuki was the victor.

The media came. He didn't really care about them and spoke his mind, only really answering them so that they could get out of his way. They didn't though, so he walked past, brushing shoulders with some of the useless time wasters.

Ground Zero had somewhere to be.

 **{Linebreak}**

Izuku was on the stretcher. No big deal, Deku spent half of his life in some form of medical care. There were tear trails on the young man's cheeks. Deku always cried so that wasn't a concern.

His stare was blank. That usually didn't happen, but maybe he was asleep with his eyes open?

These were the background thoughts in Katsuki's head. But these were not known to Katsuki himself as the scene before him almost failed to register.

There was too much blood. Way too much. Katsuki knew Izuku was hurt, but this bad? No way. Katsuki would have noticed before. Of course he would have. He came from the best school in Japan.

Yeah, the little sh*tty nerd was hurt, but it was fine.

"Hey, hey, Deku." Katsuki started. "You're a little roughed up, aren't you? Take better care of yourself sh*tty Deku."

Katsuki smiled. A doubtful smile. A smile filled with more hope than it should have.

"You're alright Deku, right? Right? Of course you are. You're Deku. The l-little nerd who always gets in my way, no matter what. That's you."

Katsuki took a step closer, grinning like All Might.

"Remember our first battle training Deku? Remember? You were hurt, there was blood, but you were fine. So completely damn fine. You bounced back like the rubber ball we found on the street when we were kids."

Katsuki's smile faded and he ran the last few steps to Izuku and that soft fluffy hair.

He bent over and screamed words into Izuku's face, not unlike how he did back in middle school. Their exact meanings were lost in the cascading torrent of emotions Katsuki had, but he remembered himself saying, "Answer me, f*cking nerd, dammit!"

The f*cking nerd didn't answer him.

 **{Linebreak}**

Deku opened his eyes. They only opened by a slit. His eyelashes hid the gap. It was like seeing the world deep underwater with only one ray on light there to help him. Kacchan was there, shouting at him again. Izuku resigned himself to it – he'd survive, it's not like Kacchan would actually kill him.

However, in the red-ringed haze that his eyes provided him, Izuku noticed tears dripping from Kacchan's face. Why was he crying? Was that massive pride hurt too much again? These questions went round and round in Izuku's head for the few seconds that he was conscious.

 **{Linebreak}**

Katsuki held his head in his hands. The nerd wasn't responding. Izuku wasn't responding. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Katsuki threw his head back and screamed.

He brought Izuku's head to his own and did what he couldn't before. The amount of things in the kiss planted on the top of Izuku's head would take on a mother's any day.

 **{Linebreak}**

"Come on, nerd, let's go home."

 **{Linebreak}**

 **Hello! I love same day updates. Don't worry, this isn't the end. I've decided to split this chapter into two, since this seems like such a nice place to stop it. Well, bye!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**


	4. Friends

Katsuki didn't care about his injuries. He was the one to take Izuku home, not some sh*tty ambulance. Izuku's eyelashes brushed past his ear. It tickled.

 **{Linebreak}**

Kacchan bit his lip and tears pooled in his eyes while he arranged the flowers. The thorn apple was Izuku's favourite. He then walked the two steps to his desk and chair and sat down.

There were flowers on Izuku's desk.

Katsuki stared out of the classroom window, and leaned his head on his hand. He watched the cars go by, only stopping at the crossing for people to pass before continuing. As always.

Katsuki closed his eyes.

The world keeps on spinning; it never stops.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aaaannd, I'm done. This was shorter than expected. Please do give constructive criticism. Or, if my writing is that perfect, review anyway, about anything to do with this. I love to hear from you. You know, I had to use floriography for this. Oh, and here's the link:** /kaAmj5Q5e-4

 **See you in my other fics!**

 **~TheMooOfDoom**


	5. Note

**If you're confused about the ending, you might want to search up what flowers on a desk mean in Japanese culture.**

 **Yep, that happened. I wonder what's going to happen to One For All now?**

 **Also, check out the link! This video is seriously the best.**

 **Probably one of the best vids of this fandom around. The music is the best.**

 **Right, that's about all I wanted to say, so yeah. Hope I see you in some of my other (unfinished) fics.**

 **See ya?**

 **Oh, and constructive criticism would really help a lot. But if you don't have any, drop me a review anyway, I love hearing from you.**


End file.
